Burning Desire
by Devious Writer
Summary: Victini, the little legendary that brings luck and victory. Mates with Mew, respected legendary, and a happy life, he had everything... right? In such a fragile world, darkness comes when the light is scarce. It can corrupt the mind, it can take you, willingly or not, and lead you to doubt yourself, to question yourself, to insanity. What will come of it's victims? Warning: Lemons
1. His One and Only

Hey guys! Had this one sitting a long time; I couldn't think of a title! So I left it there for a bit more than a month. Have another Sonic story sitting too, but for other reasons.

Mew: Hurry up.

Lopunny: Shh!

Shut up, little stripper.

Mew: I want cake.

No you don't.

Mew: Um, yes I- No, I do not.

There we go.

* * *

Hey guys, the explanation above about why it was not uploaded is actually 50 days old, I wrote it, then left it for a month debating a title, then I uploaded it and forgot about publishing. YAY!

Lopunny: This is for calling me a stripper a month ago!

*Whips me with her ears*

HAH! I'm immune! I got magic powers!

Mewtwo: LET ME GO!

No, not until Lopunny leaves.

* * *

"I'm talking"

_I'm thinking_

I'm using telepathy

"I'M SHOUTING!"

**"I'm yelling, there's totally a difference!"**

**"I'M USING UPROAR!"**

I'm queer.

Wait, WTF?

* * *

Victini was as happy as he could be. He would be jumping for joy if he was any more childish. He and Mew were 'partners', and it has gone great for the past year. He was strolling through the Hall of Origin going to the kitchen to get some brunch, planning to catch up with Mew later on, wherever she was.

He got to the kitchen, greeting Darkrai, Lugia, and Azelf on the way. He was surprised to see Mew making a sandwich there.

"Hey Victini, slept in? It is a break week." Victini smiled, and went to the refrigerator.  
"I can make a sandwich for you!" she said, with her high-pitched voice.  
"Thanks! It's been a tiring month…" Victini replied, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Yeah, it really can be. I heard there were a group of poachers on a funded search to catch you!" Mew said worriedly.  
"Yeah, I found out a bit too late..." Victini said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
"But it's alright, they couldn't scratch me!" Victini reassured her, with his signature V hand gesture. He decided it would be best to leave out the fact that they wanted him preferably dead for some reason.

So, how have you been? Mew asked, biting into her sandwich.  
I've been on the run a bit more than usual. Man, this sandwich is delicious! What's your secret? He turned his head to look at Mew, staring at her Navy blue eyes with his cobalt blue eyes. He smiled. She was perfect in every aspect to him. He smiled at her with a loving gaze. She smiled back, with such a beautiful smile that made his heart flutter.  
Why, thank you, you are too kind. Victini blushed furiously, realizing he let his guard down, and that any Psychic could have entered his mind, watching his thoughts.  
It's a secret, the sandwiches, you can't know. Mew simpered, then gave Victini a peck on the lips, and flew away. Victini felt like fainting. They hadn't had much interaction lately, and it felt well deserved. He noticed that Mew didn't finish her lollipop, and so he went to grab it, but found a psychic aura on it, basically a psychic types way of passing notes. He heard it, it said: Meet me when the sun dances and we'll be at our own little world. Victini blinked. When the sun dances? What? What did she mean? He understood the second part alright… He shrugged, and put the lollipop in a seal fresh bag, as he and all the other legends called it.

He decided to ask Mewtwo what the sandwiches were made of. When Victini gets curious, he gets _really_ curious. He knocked on the door to Mewtwo's room. Mewtwo opened it telekinetically, and Victini saw he was finishing up on a lab experiment, and he was wearing safety goggles and a white lab coat. Victini almost felt jealous at how cool Mewtwo looked in it.  
My fiery friend, why is it that you are here? He questioned, turning around.  
Do you know how Mew makes her sandwiches? Victini asked, then realizing how stupid that sounded. He was half expecting Mewtwo to yell at him for disturbing him to ask about sandwiches.

Ah, yes great question. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to tell you. Mewtwo looked calm.  
So you know! Victini replied desperately.  
Indeed I do, but I cannot inform you on the subject. Mewtwo looked patient.  
Why not? What's with the secrecy? Victini was all giddy to know.  
I was for… told by Mew to not tell anyone. Mewtwo closed his eyes.  
"What can I do to get you to tell me? I MUST KNOW!" Victini shouted, floating in front of Mewtwo.  
Bring Mew here to tell me I can tell you. That is the only way. Mewtwo paused.  
It is undesirable information anyways. Mewtwo finished. Victini sighed deciding to give up.  
"Thanks anyway." Victini said a bit gloomily.  
Sorry I could not be of assistance, Victini. Might I inquire why you're holding a seal fresh bag with a half-finished lollipop in it? Is there a reason you could not finish it? Mewtwo stared quizzically at the bag.  
"Oh, you mean this lollipop? It's Mew's. She didn't finish it and ran off." Victini replied.  
So why did you put in a seal fresh bag? Do you plan to feed it to the Wingulls?  
"No, I just want to know how she tastes" Victini replied nonchalantly.  
But I've seen you eat those lollipops- Oh… you mean… um, OK… Ahem, well, uh, you best be on your way. I plan to create an edible fluid that causes the 'sugar rush'.  
"Bye!" Victini waved, flying out the door.  
_Sick son of a bitch…_ Mewtwo turned back to his work.

*Flashback*

Hey, Mewtwo! I need a favour from you… Mew giggled.  
What is it you require? Mewtwo asked, solving an advanced rubrics cube.  
If anyone asks how I make my sandwiches, don't answer them, tell them you can't! Please! Mew begged, sitting on Mewtwo's shoulder.  
Well, how _do_ you make them? Mewtwo asked, playing with a manger sponge.  
*Telepathically whispers to Mewtwo*  
"…and that's how I make them. Now," she whispered into Mewtwo's ear, rubbing herself against Mewtwo.  
"It'll be our little secret, or else." She whispered, Mewtwo gulped, and nodded, putting down his 3DS XL.

*Flashback Over*

Mewtwo shuddered, and then sighed, and ate the cheesecake he had with him.

* * *

Victini: *Points behind me* Who's that Pokemon?

Hm? *Turns Around*

Oh, shit! Who the f*** are you?

02: ...I'm your favourite Kirby final boss...

Magolor: Hey, I thought my Soul form was!

Marx: Hey, I thought mine was!

Drawcia: I thought so too!

Drawcia, I hated you ever since I first saw you to the point where I finally searched up your official art and realized you only look fat in-game.

Grill: What about me?

Um, who the f*** are you?

Grill: I was the final boss of star stackers...

Marx: You look pretty.

EVERYBODY OUT!

Nightmare: I just got here!

OUT!

Everyone: Aww

Wait! Victini! This is your story! Wait! Come back!


	2. A Magical Night

13/04/13

I noticed that some of the text at the end didn't match up to the location of Gale's house, which I believe is actually in Harmonica Town, right?

* * *

12/04/13

Wow, this instantly became M rated, not for sexual themes though, just a sensitive topic at the end I thought needed to change this to M. Also, the story's now called "A Silent Flame."

* * *

Vivi awoke in a bed, odd, when was the last time she slept on a bed? Also, why did her house look so different? She got up, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach and chest. _I must be really hungry._.. She thought, but then, she sensed the Wizard's power all around her, and everything that happened returned to her mind, and it brought her to a panic attack and fell back on the bed, remembering how she almost died, and the unbearable pain. Wizard suddenly burst through the door, and tended to Vivi.  
"Gale! I- I" Vivi stuttered, crying as the events of the day before cycled through her mind.  
"Shush, take deep breaths… you're alright now." Gale said, trying to calm her down.  
"They were all trying to kill me, all of them! They called me names and threw things at me, and I got shot!" Vivi said, still sniffling.  
"I noticed. But you're… safe now, and that matters the most." Gale said.  
"How did you chase away the people?" Vivi asked.  
"I… gave them a fake body to burn… I told them I killed you," Gale answered, a bit distracted.  
"Now, tell me what really happened…" Gale said expectantly.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Let's see, I think I like blackberries now… curse you, Kasey!" The witch thought, eating the pie that Kasey had brought over.  
_That human, Kasey, he's the first of his kind to not run away in fear or try to burn me when they see me. Not that they _could_ hurt me, I'd just cast a… no, I'd make a… I'd do _something _and they'd all drop dead._ She thought, finishing the pie. She got up, contemplating what to do. She decided she would test out new potions and went out to gather more ingredients.

She was running through the forest. She needed 2 rabbit legs, and was chasing a rabbit. It was about to jump in a den, but the witch used a barrier to block the hole. It never came to her mind that she could also use it to trap the rabbit. So, the rabbit kept on running, with the crazy witch following. She suddenly decided to use magic, and raised the earth around the rabbit, and it tried to climb out. It was too slow, much to the joy of Witch. So she grabbed it and snapped its neck. _This will be very good for my spell!_ She then looked to the left, to see a man staring at her. The man just stared, holding an axe, doing nothing else.

"What're you staring at, scumbag?" Vivi asked, annoyed.  
Humans, what a pain, no wonder I hid from them for 400 years. _They still haven't changed apparently…_  
"BO! I SAW A WITCH! WITCH! WITCH, EVERYBODY RIOT!" The man ran to a person, presumably Bo, and pointed to Vivi.  
"I wonder what his problem is… Stupid human… It's not like I only ever socialize with gods, a wizard I forget exists, and one random farmer human who made me completely forget that I have to hide from the public or anything." Vivi said, still holding the dead rabbit and walking away.  
She slowly trotted through Harmonica Town, and back into Fugue Forest. She walked past many trees and Fugue mushrooms. _You know, I haven't seen any Fugue mushrooms lately… Not since Kasey gave that one to the Wizard…_ she continued with her thoughts, still very far from her home, until an apple flew past her head. _What?_ She turned back, and a rock hit her knee. She yelped in pain, dropping the rabbit. She looked up angrily, about to cast a spell… somehow, and another rock hit her face.

"Hey, who did that?" She looked up, and saw most of Harmonica Town in the forest, eyeing her with uncertainty, fear, or anger.  
"Oh, shit…" She voiced, and ran as fast as possible, completely forgetting about the rabbit.

*Flashback Over*

* * *

Vivi awoke in a bed, odd, when was the last time she slept on a bed? Also, why did her house look so different? She got up, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach and chest. _I must be really hungry._.. She thought, but then, she sensed the Wizard's power all around her, and everything that happened returned to her mind, and it brought her to a panic attack and fell back on the bed, remembering how she almost died, and the unbearable pain. Wizard suddenly burst through the door, and tended to Vivi.  
"Gale! I- I" Vivi stuttered, crying as the events of the day before cycled through her mind.  
"Shush, take deep breaths… you're alright now." Gale said, trying to calm her down.  
"They were all trying to kill me, all of them! They called me names and threw things at me, and I got shot!" Vivi said, still sniffling.  
"I noticed. But you're… safe now, and that matters the most." Gale said.  
"How did you chase away the people?" Vivi asked.  
"I… gave them a fake body to burn… I told them I killed you," Gale answered, a bit distracted.  
"Now, tell me what really happened…" Gale said expectantly.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Let's see, I think I like blackberries now… curse you, Kasey!" The witch thought, eating the pie that Kasey had brought over.  
_That human, Kasey, he's the first of his kind to not run away in fear or try to burn me when they see me. Not that they _could_ hurt me, I'd just cast a… no, I'd make a… I'd do _something _and they'd all drop dead._ She thought, finishing the pie. She got up, contemplating what to do. She decided she would test out new potions and went out to gather more ingredients.

She was running through the forest. She needed 2 rabbit legs, and was chasing a rabbit. It was about to jump in a den, but the witch used a barrier to block the hole. It never came to her mind that she could also use it to trap the rabbit. So, the rabbit kept on running, with the crazy witch following. She suddenly decided to use magic, and raised the earth around the rabbit, and it tried to climb out. It was too slow, much to the joy of Witch. So she grabbed it and snapped its neck. _This will be very good for my spell!_ She then looked to the left, to see a man staring at her. The man just stared, holding an axe, doing nothing else.

"What're you staring at, scumbag?" Vivi asked, annoyed.  
Humans, what a pain, no wonder I hid from them for 400 years. _They still haven't changed apparently…_  
"BO! I SAW A WITCH! WITCH! WITCH, EVERYBODY RIOT!" The man ran to a person, presumably Bo, and pointed to Vivi.  
"I wonder what his problem is… Stupid human… It's not like I only ever socialize with gods, a wizard I forget exists, and one random farmer human who made me completely forget that I have to hide from the public or anything." Vivi said, still holding the dead rabbit and walking away.  
She slowly trotted through Harmonica Town, and back into Fugue Forest. She walked past many trees and Fugue mushrooms. _You know, I haven't seen any Fugue mushrooms lately… Not since Kasey gave that one to the Wizard…_ she continued with her thoughts, still very far from her home, until an apple flew past her head. _What?_ She turned back, and a rock hit her knee. She yelped in pain, dropping the rabbit. She looked up angrily, about to cast a spell… somehow, and another rock hit her face.

"Hey, who did that?" She looked up, and saw most of Harmonica Town in the forest, eyeing her with uncertainty, fear, or anger.  
"Oh, shit…" She voiced, and ran as fast as possible, completely forgetting about the rabbit.

*Flashback Over*

* * *

"That was… interesting…" the Wizard whispered, while checking on the bandage on Vivi's stomach. Vivi looked at the wound on her stomach, and a thought came to mind.  
"Hey, Gale, so, how did you change my clothes?" Vivi asked, blushing a bit.  
"I did it with magic, how else?" Gale responded, oblivious to the shade of red on Vivi's face.  
"Oh, um, OK…" Vivi realized how stupid her question was. There was a silence for a moment, and then Gale looked up at Witch expectantly.  
"I asked; how else?" Wizard repeated, while tying up a new bandage over the old one. Vivi had forgotten it was rude for them to not answer a question… crap.  
"I, um, I thought you stripped me…" Vivi said, looking away.  
The wizard blinked, and asked:  
"Have you… heard the human term: 'I have the image stuck in my head now'?" Wizard asked, staring at her.  
_Ugh, I hate myself._ Vivi thought. She blushed more, not knowing how to respond.  
"You're a bit… red. It's cool in here, so I hope this isn't a fever… but it's good to know you at least didn't get an infection," Gale said, pausing as if to ponder what to say next.  
"Kasey came here. He knows you're alive." Gale said.  
Vivi looked horrified.  
"He knows? Has he told the villagers? Is he going now? Did you trap him here?" Vivi asked, but Gale cut her off.  
"Don't worry. He won't tell anyone. I made sure of it." Gale said reassuringly.  
"You trapped him here?" Vivi stared at him.  
"No, don't worry. He actually came here very… angry at me. He heard from the town that I apparently killed you, and came here, to do what, I wasn't exactly sure. But I told him you were actually fine, and he quickly cheered up, and left you 2 jars of blackberry jam. He also gave me some… shining coffee beans. "  
"So, he was happy I was alive, and he's not plotting to kill me?" Vivi asked, feeling very paranoid.  
"No, I don't think he is." Gale replied, taking a sip out of a coffee mug he made appear.  
A sound of footsteps came from downstairs, and Luna barged in.

"Hey, Mr. Fortune teller, I have…" Luna stopped as she saw the witch. She had a horrified look, and she backed away.

"Y-you lied to the town, y-you protected that witch! I-I'll tell Gill and everyone will hear about it!" Luna was backing away, when Candace came in, also noticing the witch, but both Gale and Vivi saw that she actually seemed relieved to see the Witch. Luna ran downstairs, with Gale giving chase, leaving Candace to say that she didn't understand why everyone wanted the witch dead, and ran downstairs too.

Gale chased after Luna.

"You will not speak of this to anyone!" Gale yelled, gaining on the girl.

"You protected a witch! What are you anyway? You can't be human!" Luna said, just as she left the house.  
Gale started whispering a curse, and suddenly most of Luna's muscles went limp, almost as if she was paralyzed, and she fell.

"Luna!" Candace came running through the door; Luna didn't make it very far. The wizard trapped Candace in a force field. He then slowly walked up to the two of them, who were beside each other, and grinned.  
"W-what're you going to do us?" Candace asked, looking up at the wizard.  
"I cannot have anyone speak of this event." Gale said sternly.  
"You won't persuade me!" Luna said, still able to talk.  
"I don't want the witch dead… She didn't do anything…" Candace said sadly.  
"I can't let you leave; you'll call the town to rescue your sister, so you'll both just have to stay here unless you don't open your mouth." Gale said, staring at Luna.  
"Shelly knows where we are! She'll come looking for us! She won't come alone if we're late, and you'll be busted!" Luna replied.  
"Luna, just don't speak! I don't think the witch will hurt us…" Candace said.  
But then, the spell quickly wore off, and she was able to get up and run off just before Gale could grab her.  
_No, I can't let her put Vivi in danger like that again! _He thought, and gained on her. Unfortunately for Luna, who wasn't the best runner and was wearing high heels, she was caught within a few meters/feet/sheets of paper. Gale grabbed Luna by the arm, while she thrashed and kicked.  
"You won't tell anyone, I'll make sure of it." Gale whispered the threat with menacing eyes.  
"I won't listen! You won't stop me! I'll get the town to burn both of you! You're both freaks! Let go of me! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Luna yelled, while Candace watched, still trapped in an energy field.  
"Then I'll just have to silence you." Gale said, and a dagger appeared in his hands, and he stabbed straight into Luna's heart.

Candace raised her hands to cover her mouth, too horrified to make a sound, and a single teardrop ran down her cheek. Vivi, who just came out of the house, turned to see Luna the event.  
"Gale, no…" she whispered, seeing Luna, with the dagger in her chest.

Luna just stared at Gale in shock, her life ending all too early, in the hands of the wizard. It had happened too fast for her to understand until she knew it was over, when the cold metal pierced her skin, through her heart, and marked the end of her life. She didn't even have time to scream, as her eyes became dull, and she started to limp.

The blood ran down the handle of the dagger, down his hand, staining his clothes. Everything else seemed to fade away, the breeze of the twilight, the silent sobs from Candace, the shock emanating from Vivi. The blood dripped to the floor, as she slowly faded from her final moment. Blood may have stained his clothes, but the permanent mark was made on his mind, as a question appeared over and over.

_What have I done?_

* * *

12/04/13

I was originally going to draw the Witch Princess with Pencil and Paper tonight, but was too lazy to set that up. Nothing special, just the same pose as the official art, though not a trace.


End file.
